


Garth's Goddess

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Pairings, F/M, One Shot, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hunt, Garth starts talking up his new lady friend. Dean asks to see a picture and is surprised when the lady is familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garth's Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Really, I don't know. It just happened. Short little scene, just a sorta "what if...well, why the hell not?" sort of things that popped into my head.

“So once again, the day is saved.”

 

“Yeah, that it is, Bubbles.” Dean slapped Garth on the back, making the slighter man stumble. Garth still grinned up at Dean, and damn if he didn't find that a little endearing.

 

“What's next, Garth?” Sam asked, his smile showing he thought much the same as Dean. “Going to spend time with your special lady and the twins?”

 

“Oh, I'm not with that particular lady friend anymore,” Garth said casually. “A rolling stone gathers no moss my friends, and this particular stone needs to stay smooth. No, I'm with my goddess right now.”

 

“Goe-dez?” Dean snorted, amused.

 

“No, no. You say it like _godis_. It's French, for goddess.”

 

Well, duh. Oh course Dean knew that. He was still riding the high from the hunt though and so just rolled his eyes. “Of course. Godd _ess_ , excuse me.” The idea of Garth as a love 'em and leave 'em man tickled, but if all the women he loved and left were like Becky...yeah, he could see him working 'em. Tugged by a perverse sense of curiosity, he said, “Hey, you got any pictures of this goddess? She sounds...divine, man.”

 

Sam shot him a _what-the-hell-Dean_ look. Shrugging his shoulders, Dean gave him one in return that said _you-know-you're-curious-too_.

 

_Yeah, I am_ , Sam's eyebrows agreed.

 

Dean thought he'd see a photo of a goofy but sweet-looking girl, someone not too unlike Garth himself. Maybe someone with those geek-girl glasses that were more necessity than nerd-chic, or adult braces, or wildly frizzy hair. What he wasn't expecting to see was Lisa Braeden's smiling face staring back at him.

 

“Uh...”

 

“Oh, dude..!”

 

Garth took Sam's exclamation of as one of glee rather than slightly amused horror. “I know, right? She's totally babe-a-licious. And...” He waggled his eyebrows. “Flexible as all get-out. I've got two words for you my friends: Yoga. Teacher.”

 

“Uh, that's...that's...”

 

While Sam struggled for words, Dean said roughly, “Does she know about hunting?”

 

“What?” Garth seemed disappointed that Dean hadn't grabbed onto the yoga flavored bait, but rallied quickly enough. “No, man. This...well, Lisa—that's her name, Lisa—she's kinda innocent to all this, ya know? And she's got a son, and well...I don't know man, just didn't feel right introducing her to this stuff if she didn't already know about it, ya know?”

 

“But you still put wards down in her house? Devil's traps, salt lines?”

 

“Yeah, and I blessed their water pump tank so that anything coming into the house automatically becomes holy.” Garth was obviously weirded out by Dean's intensity, but didn't question it. “Her house is safe as...well, a really safe place.”

 

“That...that's good, then. That's good.” Dean swallowed. “Ben seems happy?”

 

“Yeah, he's great! Oh man, we get along so well. He...” Garth trailed off. “Hey wait. I never told you his name.”

 

“We better get going,” Sam interrupted. Slapping Garth heartily on the shoulder, he said, “Take care of yourself, man.” To his brother, he said, “C'mon, Dean. Let's go.”

 

“But...how did you know Ben's name?” Garth persisted.

 

“See you later Garth!” Sam called over his shoulder as he hustled a silent Dean away.


End file.
